gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Klara
Klara is a supporting character of Girls und Panzer who appears in the movie Girls und Panzer der Film, the spin-off manga Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu! and in the Drama CD. Profile Klara is a recently transferred student from Pravda Girls High School. According to Nonna, she is from Novosibirsk, an actual city in Russia, She is good at Sensha-dō, as she managed to be part of Katyusha's trusted team in a short length of time. Also, she takes good decisions and predictions regarding the enemies behavior in battle. She is the commander and gunner of her tank, a T-34/85. Appearance She is a tall blonde girl with long, straight blonde hair and a pair of light blue eyes. She's shorter than Nonna. Personality She shares many of Nonna's traits: She is very calm, she never raises her voice or lose her temper, even during unfavorable conditions during Sensha-dō matches. Everything she does is with the same measured grace and calculated resolve. She is more social compared to Nonna in a practical manner, even interacting with students of other schools. She appears to enjoy non-alcoholic vodka, as she holds a bottle in the end of the movie after Ooarai's victory against Selection University and according to Nonna, she was drinking it when she mistakenly signed the transfer papers to Pravda. Family Little is known about her family other than that her father works for a foreign intelligence agency, which she used to gather information about Katyusha, including a photo of her as a baby. Background She, along with Katyusha, Nonna, Nina, Alina and some other Pravda students, temporarily transferred to Ooarai Girls High School in order to join the Ooarai Compound Team against Selection University. Klara speaks Russian and often talks with Nonna in this language, which annoys Katyusha. Later, we learn that she also speaks fluent Japanese, which surprises Katyusha. During the fight against Selection University, Klara sacrifices her tank in order to ensure a successful retreat for Katyusha and the others. In the drama CD, Katyusha interrogates her, but as she only speaks in Russian most of the time, Nonna handles the translation; they have a friendly discussion to see who knows more about what makes Katyusha so great and exchanged some secrets. Meanwhile, Nonna translated the reasons for Klara's transference. The given reason is that Klara was watching TV and drinking non-alcoholic vodka when she signed what she thought was a sleep-over consent form, when in reality they were enrollment papers to Pravda that would result in an enormous breach-off contract fee that her family could not afford if she refused to enroll. Trivia * She cares for Katyusha in a similar, if not the same, way as Nonna. * In the two battles she participated in, her defeat involved explosions, one with the Crusader hitting her tank and exploding and the other one being hit by the Karl-Gerät's 600mm shell. She wasn't hurt in either competition. * She plays balalaika. * She was designed after Jenya Davidyuk who voiced Klara herself. Gallery Clara.png| Klara's picture from the official website. 螢幕快照_2016-05-31_上午9.46.29.png| Klara and other students from Pravda. Katyushas-lullaby-nonna-clara.png| Nonna and Klara singing a lullaby to Katyusha, while Klara plays her balalaika. Clara-piggy-back-ride.png| Klara's first attempt to give Katyusha a piggyback ride 8Iiqh2H.jpg Klara 2.jpg|Inside her turret Saying goodbye.jpg|Saying goodbye Klara 01.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mononymous Category:Pravda Girls' High School Category:Ribbon Warrior Characters Category:Tank Commanders Category:Gunners